creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreepyDude935
My creepy pasta Well I woke up like always and had my breakfast and I jumped on the ps3 I jumped on a game I have been playing allot lately the game is gta5 online when I went to a session there was a guy there i was on the mic so I said hi he replayed with hi too so we had a little confiscation but then he said he found a glitch he showed me how to do it i did it hen we played around we never shot eachouther then he had to leave But when he left he said i had a great time JACKSON he left i wondered how did he know my real name he would only know my ps3 name outofcontrolnoel but I hoped off to and I went down stairs to grab my 3ds I jumped on my pokemon x and I went on the Internet to trade Pokemon with random people and someone wanted to trade his name was the name of the guy I was playing gta5 online with I was like ok so I traded the only way that people can communicate is with Pokemon he put up a jinx that said DID YOU I was scared a bit then he put up another jinx that said HAVE FUN then he put the last jinx up that said JACKSON!! I FREAKED THE HELL OUT I shut my 3ds and threw it the i saw the ps3 I turned it on I saw a message that was called FUN FUN FUN i read is it said I WAS HAVING FUN THEN THE FUN ENDED DO YOU REMEMBER THE THING I TALLED YOU THE GLITCH WELL IF YOU WANT THIS TO END IT NEVER WILL JACKSON SEE YOU SOON or MABY NOT WE WILL SEE YOU SOON at this moment I was. Freaking out there was a friend request from him I though what if I can get him in a game with a friend I accepted it and to my luck him and (to hide identity) razza was on so I told him to go on gta5online he was cool with it so i invited him and razza in the party I got a message that said FUN WON'T STOP it read THE FUN WILL END IF THERE ARE MORE LOCK YOUR DOOR LOCK EVERY THING I WILL BE THERE WAITING FOR THE KILL JACKSON later the next message was I KNOW Your number that night I got a text that said KNOCK KNOCK WAIT NO DOOR look out the window see those ... EYES I looked to see the eyes then i saw him across the street there was him with and sign that said YOUR MY NEXT VICTUM I FINALY fell asleep then when I checked my phone nothing there my ps3 as if I never sore him nothing no passerbys in Pokemon nothing but I saw a sign on the side of the road on the curb the white sign smird in blood that said HAV E FUN JACKSON I this scard me but I still never go in a party in gta5 online with a 1 person party ever Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CreepyDude935 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 01:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC)